


Sanctuary

by silentshadow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Male Character, Bottom Louis, BoyxBoy, Grown Up, Harry Styles - Freeform, Harry never stopped loving Louis, High School, High School Sweetheart, Hopeless Louis, Hurt Louis, I suck at tags, I'll add more tags as i go, Larry Stylinson Is Real, LiamxNiall, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Louis life has been hell, Louis never stopped loving Harry, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Minor Character Death, Multi, Older Harry, Older Louis, Possessive Harry, Prostitution, Protective Harry, Reality can suck, Rich Harry, Sad Louis, Sanctuary, Top Harry, Younger Harry, Younger Louis, ZaynxLiam, ZaynxLiamxNiall, especially for Louis, future smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, louisXharry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentshadow/pseuds/silentshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larry, the name everyone would use to call Harry and Louis over at the same time in high school. Somewhere along the way, they have broken up on mutual terms. Well not exactly, Harry just went along with it. He was actually devastated. He will always love Louis. Louis ended up transferring to another school. They kept in touch for a bit but after awhile it stopped. No one has heard from since. What happened to Louis?</p><p> It's been four years. Harry will never stop loving him. Harry is a man now. He's had his fair share of men and women. He has a good career on his hands but from time to time he finds himself thinking about that one high school sweetheart. One day after work he and several friends go out to the bar for a night out. Louis' name is mentioned. He doesn't believe in the negative rumors being said. Was it true? Why? Was Louis really a prostitute? Nah, can't be. That's not Louis-like. His Louis wouldn't stoop to that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> A.N. This is an alternate universe, not everything will be exactly right. This may or may not be more than a short story. I was thinking a couple chapters but then I got some ideas. So I may or may not make this like a full on book. This chapter was meant to be much longer and much more detailed but I decided to cut it to where it ends. I've had this written for a month now. I will be editing this chapter soon. Thanks for reading! Comment or/and leave a Kudos if you like it so far! :)

Harry P.O.V.

“Another round please!” I raise my glass up to the bartender. I give a lopsided smile as my friends continue on with their conversation. We were reminiscing about our school days. Liam had just finished talking about a memory when Zayn’s face lit up.

“Oh! Did you guys hear?!”

“What? Hear what?” We all say at once and laugh. Niall is at the edge of his sit, grinning ear to ear. He’s all about gossip. Liam just stares blankly, eager to hear whatever Zayn has to say. Mickey, Austin, Jack and Ronald raise a glass to Zayn with smirks. I’ve never been one for gossip so I just roll my eyes a bit and gulp down the drink the bartender brought me. I hear a familiar name come out of Zayn’s mouth, so I decide to listen in this time.

“Do you lads remember Louis? Louis Tomlinson? That really intelligent boy whom everyone swore would be the next Steve Jobs or something? I’m sure Niall and Liam remember him, we would hang out with him. He was our friend and Harry’s ex-boyfriend!” Zayn smiles and I grow tense.

“Yeah, yeah, I think I remember him!” Ronald says.

“The innocent kid with the feathery hair right?” Mickey asks.

“Yeah, him! Haven’t heard from him in ages. I miss him to be honest. What did you hear Zayn?” Niall asks.

“Go on, Zayn. Don’t want Niall to explode all over me in anticipation.” Liam smirks.

“Hey!!” Niall smirks back at Liam and slaps his thigh. Harry remains silent.  
“Tell us already!” Jack urges on.

Zayn chuckles and begins, “Susan and her boyfriend told me they seen him in Kensignton, under the L, on a corner. High heels and a shirt for a dress! Would you believe that? I wonder what could’ve led to that?” That’s not true. He would never put himself out there like that! I’m close to losing my temper and I’m sick of these fucking rumors. That’s all they are. Talk. False talk. I know Louis. My Louis would never..

“Who would’ve known..” Jack whispers. A laugh comes out of Mickey’s mouth. I glare at him with an eyebrow raised.

“What? That’s not news! I’ve known about that, I figured it out myself.” He laughs louder and I just want to turn those laughs into screams. I’ve never been too fond of Mickey and the fact that he’s laughing at this makes it no better. It’s not true. My knuckles are white from gripping the counter too roughly. I slam my fist down.

“It’s not true! Niall, Zayn, Liam, you guys know he would never do something like that! Lou’s too innocent! You remember how shy he was?” They all nod in agreement.  
“People can change though. I personally didn’t know the kid, but I do know that things change.” Austin finally speaks.

“Yeah well, I KNEW Louis! He wouldn’t fucking do it!” Both of my knuckles have turned white. Mickey laughs.

“Relax Harold, your ex is a hooker now, a prostitute, a whore. You say you knew him, but there’s that keyword-KNEW. Good thing you left him while you could right?” He chuckles. He lifts his glass to his lips. Niall gasps.

“Mickey, that’s not nice. He’s a dear friend..” Niall says teary eyed. Liam rubs his back in comfort.

“I’m not being mean, I’m only speaking the truth. The fucker’s probably developed a new disease. Honestly, you guys haven’t spoken to or seen him in over a year? A lot can happen. How is he even a dear friend after all that time? He gives more fucks for his multiple lovers then he does you guys. Obviously, if he thought the same about you he would’ve tried to contact you.” Liam lets out what sounds like a growl. Niall is silent and teary eyed. Zayn’s mouth is hung open. Austin and Jack are just watching. I am slowly seeing red. I punch the glass cup out of his hands. It shatters. 

“What the fuck is your problem?!”Mickey yells at me.

“I’m tired of you speaking out of your fucking arse! What are we? Back in high school? Do you not understand what fucking rumors are?!” Another laugh comes out of Mickey’s mouth. I raise my fists just as he begins.

“Ah, I see! You still love him. How sweet. Getting soft now Harold?”

“Don’t fucking call me Harold!”

“Aye, Harry calm down!” Jack, Mickey’s best friend says from behind me. Out of anger and at that thought, I swing at Jack who falls back. 

I hear someone yell, “HEY! No fighting in my bar!” But that doesn't really matter to me, I knew the owner of this bar, if anyone were to get kicked out or in trouble it would be my opponents.

“It’s true. I’ve seen it with my own eyes.”

“What do you mean Mickey?” Zayn questions. Austin is tending to Jack’s bloody nose. Liam and Niall are by my side, ready to hold me back if I swing again.

“Let’s just say I’ve done business with him. Quite the cock slut, don’t you think Harold?” Liam and Niall don’t bother to hold me back and I land a punch on his face. Blood leaks from his nose and he wipes it on his blazer, still wearing that hideous smirk. “But it’s true. I’ve paid for him a few times. He’s been in my car and he’s been at my place. Why don’t you go see for yourself? He’s out there just about every night. Under the L in that screwed up neighborhood Kensignton and sometimes he’s around the corner from that bar we went to a few months back.” I grasp his shirt and let it go. I turn to walk away when he mumbles the wrong thing. “I fucked that pretty tight hole of his real good. Took care of him for ya.” My hands are shaking out of anger and I turn around and give him the hardest punch, I’ve ever given anyone and he’s knocked out on the floor. I turn and walk away. Zayn is behind me.

“Ouch, I heard that crack. Where are you going?”

“To see for myself.”  
*********************

Louis P.O.V.

It was a bit gloomy out. The sky was gray and it was pouring. Regardless, I stood out here in this corner. I would wait for my next customer, I need the money. I also needed to get rid of this anxious feeling. I wanted it gone. I couldn't handle it. I also can't handle reality well. Being entangled with someone's body, warm or not, made me forget. No one would've figured I would end up like this. The old me would never stoop to this. Here I am though. Here I am. Here I am. I laugh out loud. I wish I were here. My eyes water. I'm thankful that it's raining, therefore if any tears fall, no one notices. Not that there were much people out here at this time and weather anyways. This weather reminds me of my heart, well of what's left. It reminds me of my life and it reminds me of my outlook on it. I remember when I was optimistic. Now, I resemble this pale grey dark sky. When was the last time I actually smiled? His eyes, curly hair and dimples flash through my mind. Oh. I wonder wha- “Excuse me?” I snap out of my thoughts. The rain wasn’t hitting my face anymore. It hadn’t stopped raining? “Louis?” Someone is holding an umbrella over my head. I can’t make out their face. It is being hidden in a hoodie. How do they know my na-warm lips were smashed to my cold thin ones. This feels a bit familiar. Obviously, I’ve had clients smash their lips to mine, but this was a different familiarity. I could feel my pulse. I could feel the warmth. This felt like home. Home. I wanted to cry, I haven’t felt or been home for years. I’m restless. This person’s lips had given me a glimpse of it though. I wanna go home. I could feel the warmth.  
The sincerity.  
The want.  
The need.  
The love.  
Wait? What? The stranger mumbled my name. “Louis…God Louis!” I could pinpoint this voice with someone. Were they crying, it sounded like they were? However, the repeated use of my name snatched me out of their charm. I shoved them back because how dare this person disrespect me. How dare they kiss me without a payment? Kiss me without my consent. They hadn’t even bothered asking for a price or informing what they wanted. I wasn’t cheap! Part of my mind disagreed with what I was thinking. Doing this in the first place made me cheap. I disrespected myself. I’m pinning prices to myself as if I’m an item on a shelf. 

“You need to pay. I’m not free. You pay for it.” They come forwards again. I go to reach for my pocket knife in the back of my booty shorts that I keep in case for situations like this but I’m already brought into their chest. This person had a tight grip on me. I was engulfed in warmth. For some reason, I wasn’t scared though. Still, I charge everyone. I try and wiggle out but their grip got tighter.

“Why?”

“Prostitutes aren’t free. Thought that was obvious. You give off somewhat of a good vibe. I’ll give you a discount.”

“NO!” I flinch.

“Okay, I’ll take full price then.”

“Why do you do this to yourself?”

My face went red. In anger. They had no right asking me about my actions and my life decisions. They were mines and mine only! This is clearly none of their business. If they’re not here to pay for me then why are they bothering me at all? This guy’s wasting my time. I could find someone willing to. Selling myself isn’t all that bad. It isn’t horrible. I make money. Good money too. People really needed to mind their business. I look up to tell them off. My breath is knocked out of me. I am staring into teary green eyes I had spent the past four years wishing I could see again. Not like this though. Not shirtless. Not in these booty shorts. Not on a corner. Not with a price on my body. Not when I’m so vulnerable. Not when I’m empty. Not when I’m.. lifeless.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was far longer and it had contained everything that had happened to Louis during those four years. I decided to cut it out. What happened to him isn't the main plot, but I needed it to come out at a better time/moment. Thanks for the kudos and comments. Thank you reading! Hope you enjoy. Sorry if this seems a bit rushed. I'm still not sure whether this will be a short story or a full on story. Excuse any of my errors. I will go back and edit my chapters once I have this completed.

Louis P.O.V. 

“H-h-harry?” I croaked out. Tears formed in my eyes, he’s still beautifully handsome and if possible he is even more so. His hair is longer. I think I like it this way though. He nods his head as more tears build up in those green eyes, which I had always swore held the secrets to the world. And those lips. God, those lips. They always sent a shiver down my spine whenever they touched any part of my skin. My insides would jump around, no matter if they were cold or warm to the touch. I find that I have unconsciously placed my hand on his cheek, stroking it with my thumb. I felt like a dog that had lost their owner and had finally found them after so long. I slid my other hand down his arms. I see he’s gained the muscles he had once said he wanted. I smile at that thought. My Harry. He’s all grown up. I missed him. I’ve missed you. Harry. Harold. I can’t hold in the sob that comes out of my lips. “Harry!!” I push myself further into his arms, now welcoming them. “Harryharryharry!” I inhale his scent. Home. I am full out crying now. I feel his hands rubbing my back. 

“Yeah, Louis. It’s me. Harry.” I hear him barely whisper. The grip he has on me is tighter and I just realized that we’re getting wet again. The rain won’t stop coming. It doesn’t matter though. I didn’t really mind before and I don’t mind at all now. It’s been four years. Four horrible long years. I didn’t wait for this day. I didn’t wait because I thought it would never come. But it has and he’s here now. “Let’s get you out of here Louis. I have some fresh clothes for you to borrow at home.” I find myself being lifted into his arms, bridal style. With one arm he takes mine and wraps them around his neck and then he pushes my face against his chest. My heart is beating so fast. Of course, that would never ever change when it came to him. 

“Uh..um, your umbrella.” I remind him. He emitted a soft laugh which I could slightly feel the vibrations coming from his chest. 

“Jesus, that’s not important Lou. I can just buy another one.” I feel him start walking and stop after several seconds. A door opens and I am being settled in what I would guess is his car seat. Now that my head isn’t resting on his chest, I can take in the surroundings. The car is tidy and spacious. He shuts my car door and gets in. I look down at my bare legs and remember why I was standing there in the first place. Reality sets in. I have to go. I’m just about to open the door when I feel Harry’s sudden strong grip on my arm pulling me back. 

Harry P.O.V.

I was watching Louis the whole time I sat here. Something about him was different, besides the current situation. I notice his eyes widen and he is suddenly reaching for the door handle. I know what he is trying to do. Anger washes over me. The fact that he’s willing to go back out there and wait for a bloody pervert to take him. Money or not, I didn’t like the idea. Why would he do this? The money shouldn’t be worth it. I’ll be damned if I let him go back out there. I grab his arm and pull him my direction. “What happened to you?” Something flashes in his blue eyes but goes away as fast it came. 

He looks me dead in the eye and says, “I passed away.” My heart beat has sped up and it’s not a good thing. I grip his arm tighter. “Now if you would please let me go, I have work to do.” I’m not sure what caused this dramatic change. One minute he’s in tears, repeating my name and the next he’s telling me he passed away and has to get to ‘work.’ Pft.   
“You’re not going anywhere and in case you haven’t heard, your ‘work’ is illegal!” He laughs. He fucking laughs! I feel my jaws clench. I pull him towards me until we’re face to face. Eye to eye. Green to blue. 

I can’t help but growl out, “Do you think this is fucking funny Louis? You’re a prostitute! A prostitute! You are so much better than that!” A piece of his hair falls towards to his face. I don’t know what he is thinking. He’s glaring at me and trying to escape my hold though. I move my face closer to his, our lips barely brushing. “I will not allow you to go back out there. Do you understand?” I hear him mumble something. “What?”

“I said you’re not my boyfriend.” He whispers. I can’t help that my eyes widen. He isn’t, but that doesn’t mean I don’t care about him. Not to mention, he’s always been mine in head. As long as he’s in my life, he will forever be mine. I’m never gonna let another take his love from me. If he chooses to be in my life, then he chooses to be mine. There is no friend option. I decided that long ago. If I were to see him again, I would win his love back. I would make him all mine again, no, I would be reminding him that he will and has always been mine. I can tell though, that he still loves me. His reaction to seeing me. His actions. I know my Louis. My Louis still loves me. Relief flows through me at that thought. My Louis still loves me. “Let me go.” I snap out of my thoughts and find that he’s pointing a pocket knife at me. Where’d he get that? Maybe I spoke to soon. On second thought, no I didn’t. I smirk.

“You can’t hurt me Louis. You can’t do it can you? I thought so.”

“Y-yes I can!” I notice his knuckles are turning white from the grip on the knife. “I can!”

“No. You can’t.” The next thing that happens scares me. He’s turned the knife towards himself. 

“You’re right. I can’t hurt you. I could never.” I find myself panicking. Blood trickles down his arm. Not too much but it’s enough to scare me. I would kill anyone who dare hurt Louis. Even a scratch. “You’re going to let me go back to my work or I swear I will seriously hurt myself more.”

“Okay. How are you going to lure people in when your bleeding?”

“It’s a scratch. I can wipe away the blood with the rain. Nothing serious, but I swear if you don’t let me go I will make it serious.” I stare at the pocket knife in his hand. It really is just a scratch but I don’t know what he is capable of. It’s been four years. 

“Okay.” He closes the pocket knife and opens the car door. He’s watching me, but I know that I am far stronger than him. I make a quick grab for the arm that is holding onto the knife. I press into his veins hard enough for him to drop the knife. I grab it and slide it into my pocket. I pull him towards me while I lean over and slam his door shut. I let a breath I didn’t know I was holding in. “Jesus Lou, are you fucking stupid?!” His thin pink lips are pulled up into a smirk.

“Can’t you tell?”

“Louis, this isn’t a joke! You could’ve seriously hurt yourself!” He does nothing but shrug his shoulders. 

“Can I go now?”

“You aren’t going anywhere til I say you can!” Silence followed soon after. I spoke up, “Where have you been all these years? Why did you stop keeping contact with us. You really hurt us Lou, you fucking selfish prick. Niall, Zayn, and Liam. We all miss you. We didn’t know what happened to you. For all we knew, you could’ve fucking died. Some of us haven’t stopped hurting you know!” I haven’t stopped hurting. “You have a lot of damn explaining to do!” I catch Louis playing with his fingers. I run my own hand through my hair. Four years and he’s back. But I don’t even know. I don’t know if Louis is actually back. What the hell happened to him? 

“I’m sorry.” I furrow my eyebrows.

“What the hell? Louis, sorry doesn’t cut it. I want a damn explanation. Please. I need to know. You have no idea how I’m feeling right now. The man I l-this dear boy I once knew so well is sitting right next to me yet it’s also as if he’s not.”

“It’s hard..” I lay my hand on top of his and squeeze. 

“Louis, I don’t care if it’s been four years. I’m still here for you. What is it? Do you need money? Louis I don’t mind helping you out but you gotta tell me what’s going on. This doesn’t feel real.” He turns his head towards me and he’s biting his lips. Tears are built up and ready to fall down his eyes. I can tell that he’s doing everything he can to hold it in.

“I-it’s more than just the money. There’s for more to it.” I take in what he says, but I’m not sure I get what he means. 

“What do you mean Lou?”

“Just please. Please Harry. Don’t make me talk about it yet. I-I’m not ready. My life’s already in ruins. Please Harold, please don’t make me talk now.” I’m staring into blue pleading eyes. I’ve never seen him so vulnerable before. My baby. I make a fast decision. I let out a deep sigh. 

“Okay, but you’re going back home with me and we’re getting you nice and comfy. I’ll cook something for you. Anything. You’re going back with me though. Understand?” This is all such a mess. Everything happened so fast and I don’t know how to get my thoughts to settle. I’m still not even sure if I’m awake or not. 

“Harry, I can-“ There was a knock on the window. I look up to see a man in about his late 20’s. He’s staring at Louis. I don’t like him. I chose to ignore him but he continued knocking. I have a damn headache. “Do you know this guy Lou?” He swallows.

“Yeah. He’s my pimp.”


End file.
